The Knickers Obsession
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: In which Harry grows obsessed with Hermione's knickers, H/Hr drabbles
1. Friday 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry x Hermione

Alert and review if I should continue!

* * *

Friday

He wasn't exactly sure when it was, but he vaguely recalled it was a Friday afternoon.

He sighed, leaning against the table as Hermione slammed down a handful of large and very thick books, "Harry, the Potions' essay is due this Monday!" She looked at him with disgruntled eyes, "And you haven't even started yet!" She said with frustration.

"Hermione, you need to take a breather," Harry snickered with some amusement, stopping as soon as Hermione gave him a stern glare, "All right, I'll get started." He muttered, earning an approving nod from the bushy-haired girl as she turned to gather him more books. Ron was off grabbing a few snacks before he caught up to them in the library.

_'This is not what I want to be doing on a Friday afternoon.' _Harry grumbled under his breath, turning around to glance at Hermione, but widening his bright green eyes when he noticed something out of the ordinary.

Black lace.

_'Merlin!' _Harry felt his face immediately turn hot at the sight and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione's knickers (revealed to him as the skirt of her uniform was caught on a bookshelf).

Honestly, he would have thought she would be more a plain-white cotton type of girl, but definitely not some rather alluring black lace that was cut to show a part of her curvy and rather attractive bum–

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Hermione raised a brow, turning around as the part of her skirt caught on the shelf fell harmlessly down her leg without her even noticing, "You really should get started."

Harry nodded silently, unable to form any words as he turned around and stared at the blank piece of parchment while his face grew hotter and hotter with every passing second.

He was unable to get the image of Hermione knickers out of his mind for the rest of the evening...


	2. Saturday 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry x Hermione

* * *

Saturday

It was the only time that Harry cursed the fact that they were not required to wear their school uniforms on the weekends.

Hermione was never one of those girls who wore skirts when she wasn't required to, instead wearing a pair of jeans that would never allow him to sneak a peek at what she was wearing underneath–

_'Merlin!' _Harry immediately stopped his next thought, feeling his face burn with heat once again, _'I'm turning into a deviant!' _

Wasn't he just crushing on Cho Chang a few days ago?

"Harry, are you quite all right?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly glanced up to see her pretty concerned brown eyes, "You're awfully red." She stated as Ron looked at him curiously while chewing his lunch noisily.

"F-fine!" Harry berated himself mentally for letting his voice to crack slightly, "Never better in fact!" He outright lied, though Hermione didn't seem to be too convinced.

However, she let it slide for the moment, "I'm willing to help you two finish with your Potions' essay– _help_, not let you two copy mine," She finished dryly, seeing Ron turn a hopeful expression towards her, "I'll meet you two in the library when you're finished eating."

"Thanks." Harry said dully, finding his eyes were unconsciously moving down to look at Hermione's posterior and finding himself disappointed when he could see no knicker lines...

He really was turning into a deviant.

.

.

.

_(No knicker lines - did that__ mean...?)_


	3. Sunday 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry x Hermione

(I know you're there, please - leave a review)

* * *

Sunday

No knicker lines – did that mean...?

Hermione, by definition of many of the males attending Hogwarts, was a vanilla type of girl – certainly nothing like the budding Lavender Brown (whose skirts seemed to get shorter and shorter, even her uniform ones).

Conservative Hermione Granger wearing a... a thong?

(The thought was almost ludicrous, but also very appealing to him).

_'What else don't I know about Hermione?' _Harry thought, staring at the fireplace in the common room with vacant eyes, feeling his face warm up at the thought of his best female friend wearing such revealing knickers.

However, his thoughts were broken by a dry miaow that sounded down by his feet. He blinked, glancing down at the large orange cat sitting down before him while staring at him with intelligent yellow eyes.

"Oh, Crookshanks," Harry noted, giving the fur on top of his head a few strokes, "I don't suppose you can fetch me a pair of Hermione's knickers, can you?" He joked out loud, looking a bit surprised when Crookshanks quickly darted out of his sight.

It was a few moments later that Crookshanks came back, breaking Harry out of his thoughts once more as he let the scrap of fabric fall from his mouth and in front of Harry's feet and his thoughts immediately ceased at the sight.

_It was a pair of Hermione's knickers!_


	4. Monday 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry x Hermione

Rating has gone up ;3

* * *

Monday

It was 3 am in the morning and Harry hadn't gotten a wink of a sleep since Crookshanks had dropped that alluring little scrap of cloth at this feet.

They were white.

Something that would be expected of Hermione Granger, but they were supposed to be of the simple cotton material.

These were sheer lace in the cut of boy-shorts.

A surge of heat seemed to flow through his veins like a wave of molten lava just at the thought of the knickers and Harry groaned, flipping to his other side and cringing when Ron's loud snore tore through the room.

_'Does Ron know?'_

He wasn't stupid, he saw the way Ron glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes when he thought no one else was looking.

Harry grit his teeth, feeling a twitch in his groin and he quickly flipped over so Ron was out of his view, _'Sorry, Ron.' _He thought guiltily, feeling as though he was betraying his best mate.

His hand slowly, but surely crept under the covers...


	5. Monday 1 point 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry x Hermione

Rated: M

* * *

"Where have _you _been?" Her face was set into something resembling accusing, though her tone was the opposite of light and affectionate.

Crookshanks jumped up onto her bed, giving her look with his yellow eyes before turning his furry head to glance at her closet-cupboard that housed her clothes.

Hermione didn't think much of it and reached over to rub the half-cat, half-kneazle between his ears, "What mischief have you been up to?" She asked with a smile, though it turned into a frown when she noticed a tiny little scrap of fabric hanging from his mouth.

"What's this?" She blinked, steadying Crookshanks head as he attempted to move away when she reached over to pick the scrap of fabric from his teeth. Her familiar immediately jumped off her bed and trotted away with his bottlebrush tail high as she observed the piece of cloth.

"Is this... lace?" She blinked again, wondering why the pattern seemed so familiar to her. It took another few seconds for her to realise what exactly the cloth was from.

"CROOKSHANKS!"

Both Lavender and Parvati quickly sat up in their beds in alarm when Hermione stormed over to her closet-cupboard and yanked open a drawer and noticed something instantly.

_'My Sunday pair is missing!'_


End file.
